guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Condition Removal
This article is for the quest Condition Removal. For information on removing conditions, see the main article 'Condition'. For a list of condition removal skills, see the condition removal quick reference. Overview Summary #Speak to Weng Gha. #Speak with Weng Gha again to begin the test. #Survive for 2 minutes by removing Conditions as they are placed upon you. #See Instructor Ng for your reward. Obtained from :Instructor Ng in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :*Factions character. :*Having the Insignia quest for your primary profession active on your Quest Log. :*Being one of the following as your primary or secondary profession: :** Monk :** Necromancer :** Ritualist Skills given :The following skills are given upfront, not as a reward: : |- align="center" valign="top" /Skills}} |} Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :"Many foes will attempt to defeat you by placing various conditions upon you. Some Conditions, such as Poison, Burning, and Bleeding, cause you to lose Health quickly. Others slow your movements, Blind you, or leave you Dazed so your spells fail more easily or your attacks inflict less damage. During this exercise, Weng Gha will place numerous Conditions upon you, and you will be required to remove them in order to survive." :"By accepting this quest you will abandon other advanced training quests and put yourself into a separate training arena from the rest of your party, if applicable." '''Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Weng Gha)' :"Are you ready? I will begin placing Conditions upon you now. Remove them as quickly as you can, and survive for two minutes to complete this exercise. Remember, not all Conditions affect everyone; be certain a Condition is hindering you before you decide to remove it." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Weng Gha) :"Ready...begin!" Reward Dialogue :"Congratulations, . You have mastered the art of Condition removal. You will find this skill especially useful against enemies who rely on Conditions, such as Warriors, Elementalists, Necromancers, Rangers, and Assassins." Walkthrough After you have accepted the quest you must talk to Instructor Ng again and chose the "I want to enter the arena" option. This will teleport you to the Shing Jea Dojo where you will meet your sparring partners. Talk to the designated training partner twice to start the actual fight. The status of the training partner will switch from green (NPC) to red (foe) and you will be attacked. Make use of any skill you like to counter the techniques used by your foes. It isn't too hard. Note that it is often a lot easier to beat this course by rendering Weng Gha unable to hit you (such as by Blinding him, or by using block stances) than it is to remove the conditions he inflicts on you. When you have achieved the goal (survive for 2 minutes or bring down the health of your opponent(s) to about 30%) their status will switch back to green. The gate of the Dojo will open and you can return to the Monastery and talk to Ng again for your reward. Notes & Tips Hint: Since you get the needed skills in advance, there is actually no need to complete the quest (at least not immediatly). If you accept the quest (getting the skill) but then skip it, you can come back when you have access to all secondary classes and reapply, thus gaining free skills for these classes too. Doing this for all of Ng's quests, you will have to wait on 5,000 Quest-XP, but it will net you at least 10 free skills. Category:Factions quests Category:Insignia quests